nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: No Limits/Patch History
1.5.3 Applied on September 21st, 2016 for Android and iOS release. JDM tuner cars join the roster of iconic Need For Speed No Limits vehicles. * Bring your driving and tuning skills to win the 2002 Nissan Silvia Spec R and the 2001 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Vi in two new Fastlane Events * Earn blueprints for the LaFerrari when you use each of your Fastlane cars to take on two all-new Blackridge Spirit Events For Rep Level 60 Players and above, use your fastest car to take on other players with the exclusive Blackridge Rivals Pre-season event. 1.4.8 Applied on August 10th, 2016 for Android and iOS release. Show off your skills in the Devils Run, a major underground road rally! Work your way from 100th to 1st place to win the Lamborghini Diablo and a $1,000,000 cash prize. Plus: * Don’t let police bring you down in the Devils Run with their new E.S.F. technology. * Compete in two new Fastlane events to win the newly added 2006 Ford GT, and the Jaguar F-TYPE R Coupe. * Try the new Missions feature! Reach milestone achievements to earn rewards. 1.3.7 Applied on June 15th, 2016 for Android and iOS release. Dino, one of Speedhunters tuning experts, has chosen you to be his driver to take down the competition in a special JDM tournament. * Compete in the Speedhunters Special Event to win the NISSAN Skyline BNR34 GTR * Complete the 2 new Fastlane Special Events to win the 1997 Nissan 180SX Type X and the 1969 Dodge Charger R/T * Look out for new limited-time rewards on replay events to earn Blueprints for rare cars * Take advantage of limited-time bonus Fuel and Rep events 1.3.2 Applied on April 18th, 2016 for Android and iOS release. Rev your engines and let the sparks fly as Need for Speed No Limits brings you more ways to upgrade your cars and show who rules the streets! * Convert unwanted parts and materials into the parts & blueprints you need at Kelly’s new Chop Shop * The Blackridge Spirit event continues – don’t miss your chance to win the LaFerrari * Updated and improved Tuner Trials for even better upgrades Update today and be rewarded with 100,000 Cash plus 100,000 Scrap to use in the Chop Shop! 1.2.6 Applied on January 11th, 2016 for the iOS release. Get your garage ready and unlock your weapons! From precision design to raw muscle, the latest update from Need for Speed: No Limits will have you tuning, upgrading and competing to build the ultimate rides for your collection. *Tuner Trials – A new competition has come to Blackridge where you can earn Materials and Conversion Kits for specific parts each day! Build up your garage to gain access to guaranteed Rare and Legendary Materials. *New Tournament Car – Show off some muscle with the Dodge Charger R/T 1969, now exclusively available in the Tournament Store! *Bonus Gold – Receive bonus gold for first time purchases! 1.1.7 Applied on December 15th, 2015 for the worldwide release, however it was undocumented on the main page. *New Tournament Car - Ferrari F40. *Graphical Improvements *Day and Night variants of tracks *Car Showroom, Garage, Modshop and Tournament Interface changes *Bug and Performance Fixes 1.1.5 Applied on December 2nd, 2015 for the worldwide release. Hey racers! Check out our latest update, which includes: *Visual Improvements – Significant visual improvements across the game. *VIP Program – Increased rewards and extended play sessions. *New Tournament Car – Nissan Skyline GTR R32. *Multiple Bug Fixes - Performance improvements for a better playing experience. 1.0.44 Applied on September 24th, 2015 for the iOS release Hello street racers! Earn respect and race to the top with our latest update, which includes: *Tournaments – Race against other real players to climb the leaderboard. Win legendary performance parts and exclusive cars, like the Toyota Supra. *A Snoop Dogg Limited Time Event – Take on Snoop Dogg to win his body kit, livery, and a Ford Shelby GT. *Part Upgrade Kits – Get more out of your ride and transform your performance parts to higher rarity with Conversion Kits, only in Car Series races. *Game Center Achievements – Drift, build, and race. Compete with friends to see who’s the best racer on Game Center! 1.0.31 Applied on August 20th, 2015 for the iOS release Slam into gear, hit the nitrous and take on exciting new challenges with the latest update! See if you have what it takes to rule Blackridge with more cars, more streets and less rules. *Car Series – Over 800 new car-specific events to build your garage and rep on the street. *Special Events – Leave rival racers in the dust and win exclusive new cars with high intensity challenges. *Black Market Store – Find that item you've been searching for and build your dream car with direct purchase of parts, blueprints and materials. *Daily Assignments – Prove your worth and earn rep and gold every day. *New Content – Race day and night in the fastest cars yet, like the Pagani Huayra and Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4. Enjoy a variety of new modes, including Nitro Rush, Getaway and Airborne. *Improved Gameplay – Dominate races around our new world map to rule Blackridge, claim free daily crates and get new materials to craft part upgrades to make your ride more powerful than ever before. 1.0.11 Applied on February 18th, 2015 for the iOS and Android releases. We’ve listened to your feedback and have been working overtime to pack our latest update with new features and improvements to take your street racing experience to the next level! *Car Classes: Access 5 separate garages for your best Street Car, Muscle Car, Supercar, and more! Each class has exclusive sets of parts and black market crates. *New Map and More Races: Unlock and race against each Blackridge crew individually when you unlock their specialized car classes. *New Supercars: Earn the Ferrari 458, the Mercedes AMG GT and the McLaren 650s with new blue prints from the Black Market. *Track Improvements: Watch for ramps and take extreme jumps that give you the edge over your opponent. *Police Patrols: Look out for spike strips and cop cars trying to ram you off the road. Shake off the cops to stay in the race! *Car Stats: Stay ahead of your rivals by using the new Car Stats display to uniquely tune each car! ATTENTION: Because of the major overhaul to event progression, car and part classes, any previous map progress and parts that you owned will be reset after you update the app. However, you’ll automatically receive enough Gold to bring you back up to speed. 1.0 Soft launch release on January 8th with availability limited to the Netherlands and Taiwan regions. Category:Need for Speed: No Limits Category:Patch History